Twilight Senshi
by A Bell Rose
Summary: This is my first story. This is Bella as a Sailor Senshi. It's boring at first but it gets better as you go. I promise. Please read. Rated "T" for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A lot has happened in the last few months. But only one was going to have the memories soon. If I didn't make that decision then I wouldn't be in danger right now. My prince held his sword and stood, ready to kill his princess who couldn't do her duty. There was no way to win this fight. I couldn't win unless he broke free of the spell. What do you fight for when there's nothing else?

**Chapter 1**

"Please, Sweetheart. Please stay."

"Mom, I want to go. I need more trees to practice on." I stifled a laugh at my own joke.

"Oh, Bella. I wish you would stay. Tell Charlie I said 'Hello' and don't forget to tell him about your locket."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Renée was my mother. She was hair-brained and erotic. She's also a bit of a worrier.

"Flight 92 is now boarding," said the over-head speaker.

"Sorry, Mom, but I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

We hugged and then I left. It was a four hour flight to Seattle, another hour to Port Angeles, then a one-hour drive to Forks. In short, it took six hours to get to Forks from Phoenix.

When I landed in Port Angeles my dad, Charlie, was there in front of his police cruiser.

"Hey there, Bells. Good to see you."

"Hey, Dad. It's good to see you, too."

I only had a few bags. I could to wear tank-tops here, but I would freeze to death. Knowing that, I packed my winter clothes.

"Bella, that's an unusual locket you have."

We were in the car so I tell him without anyone over hearing.

"I got it three years ago."

"When you couldn't visit any more?"

"Yeah. It's…um…It's a long story. I was using this locket everyday, but now the reason has been banished so I can't use it."

That's how my story started. When the story was finished, my dad was surprised.

"So, you were doing dangerous stunts for three years?"

"I can hear your dislike, Dad. Besides, I was never in danger."

"You had no team, Bells. You were brought to the brink of death several times. You think a something new is in this town and you expect me _not _to worry–!"

"Dad!" I cut off his rant. "I'll show you what I can do when we get home."

We rode the rest off the way in silence until I turned on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was my first day at Forks High School. I keep going over the story in my head.

_Oh this. It's just an old family heir-loom. Every girl born into the family has a name that begins with "B" or they go by a name with "B"._

It worked, or was convincing enough at least. Maybe something else. Maybe just family heir-loom would work.

"Hey there!" The masculine voice from nowhere caused me to jump at the sound of it.

"Oh, hi." A boy came up on my left.

"You must be the new kid. Isabella, right? I'm Mike."

"Bella. I prefer Bella."

"Oh, okay. Hey, cool necklace. Where did you get it?"

"It's an old family heir-loom." _Great. The first kinda cute guy I meet and I lied._

"Very unusual. Anyway, would you like to sit with me at lunch? You're new here and it would be a good opportunity to meet some people." He sounded a little nervous, like ask-your-secret-crush-on-a-date nervous.

"Sure. I'd like that." I said with a smile.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hi, I'm Jessica."

"Hello, Jessica."

This was weird. I wasn't very good with people. Maybe that's why I liked books so much. But anyway, I took a seat next to Jessica and began eating. Soon, I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned my head and a bronze-haired kid had his face towards me. I turned back to Jess.

"Who are they?" I asked while pointing behind, but not making it obvious.

"Them? They're the Cullen's." I looked back and the muscular built one had his head up. "They live together and their all boyfriend/girlfriend. Except Edward, the bronze-haired one. He's single but no one here is good enough to grab his attention. Anyway the blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The small girl is Alice Cullen and the muscular one is Emmett Cullen."

"You know," Emmett Cullen appeared next to us, "in some cultures, it's considered rude to talk about a family to a new student."

_How did he know we were talking about them?_

"Well, how else would she know?"

"Emmett, come on. You know the rules. Now, let's go back."

The blond one named Rosalie was next to Emmett. He looked upset. Almost like he enjoyed scaring us. Rosalie had a very bright shine. It was blinding to anyone with eyes like mine.

"Bella, come on. The bell just rang. You don't want to be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Being late to your best class on your first day is never a good omen."

We laughed at my terrible joke.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Biology was my favorite and best subject. I walked through with a small smile on my face but it disappeared as I scanned the room. The only empty seat was next to…Edward Cullen.

_Shit! _

"Ah. You must be Miss Swan. Here is your book and if you could have a seat right there, we can get started."

I stumbled on my way over to my seat, but I caught myself on my desk. This was not going to end well. As soon as I sat down, his fist clenched. He hated me already.

I didn't pay much attention to the lesson –it was something I already knew –so I started writing random things.

I could feel Edward's eyes wander over to my paper, so I wrote:

Whatever you're thinking you better stop. I can sense that you want something from me.

I saw him nod his head.

You won't get anything from me until you can see.

That would drive him crazy. But before he said anything, the bell rang. He was the first one out the door and I quickly hid the paper.

"Hey, Bella, did you stab Edward with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that."

_He hates me for sure. Could he be..?_

"To be honest, I don't know what I did. I have to go to the Administration Office now."

When I got there Edward was there, too. It sounded like he wanted out of seventh period Biology. Was it me that caused him to changed classes? Ms. Somers wasn't going to let him. He turned around after she said no and saw me.

"Fine, I can see you can't help me. Thank you for your help." I thought I detected sarcasm, but it wasn't there long enough for me to be sure.

He rushed past me and I handed in my papers, telling Ms. Somers that my day was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the truck that Charlie got me as a home-coming present for a while just trying to remember last night's dream.

I remember that I was in a large beautiful field and then I started running from a large black bird. Anything in its shadow was destroyed. The shadow was over me and I stopped. I didn't die, but there was nothing else around me. Just the small circle I stood on. The bird was dive-bombing straight for me. When I covered my face with my arms, I woke up.

The parking lot was near empty and I heard my truck pop as it started up. As I was backing up I noticed a black Volvo with dark tinted windows.

"Seems I'm not the only smart one. Congrats, Edward."

For some reason I thought he heard me. I don't know why I thought that, but I did. Maybe it was the movement I thought I saw, or it was the fact that he almost crashed into my car. I had to wait until he was at the parking lot exit until I pulled out.

He wasn't far ahead of me when I turned out, and away from my house. If anyone asked I would say I was upset about Biology and took out my anger. Hopefully no one would question the trees.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I got home earlier than Charlie. That gave me a chance to start cooking something and do homework. I can at least make it look like I wasn't destroying a few trees.

I got done with homework early and tried to read an old book I had to distract myself. It didn't work too well. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and what happened in Bio.

He had a shine like Rosalie's. But his shine was intense instead of bright.

_Is it possible that he is the one I was –?_

"Bella, I'm home!"

Charlie interrupted my train of thought. "Hey, Dad. Welcome home."

"There was a call about trees being knocked over and there was no evidence of anyone out there. Except for a few hairs that were burnt. Do you know anything about this?"

"You destroyed the hairs to cover my tracks, didn't you?"

"Bells, I told you. You can live here as long as you like, but you can't do anything that could get you in danger or found out."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was upset and I needed to burn of some steam."

"What got you upset, baby girl?"

"It doesn't…even matter. Dinner's on the stove. I'll be in my room."

I spent the rest of the night in my room. I needed to figure out who Edward Cullen was. He could lead me to the others. He could also lead me to my death. I needed to find the other bright shines. If I find them, then this force can be taken down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had to talk to Edward Cullen. I wanted to know what his problem was. But he didn't show on Tuesday. Wednesday and Thursday were the same. Friday I got sick and stayed home. All next week, he was absent.

Over the announcements, I heard about a dance coming up. In the corner of my eye I saw Eric's head turn towards me. I didn't want to go and endanger everyone's life, so I would have to make an excuse.

At lunch Mike and Eric asked me out. They said it in perfect unison.

"Sorry guys. I'm going to be in Seattle for a book that day."

They were both disappointed. I couldn't help it, I had to go and check out Seattle. If Seattle was safe then I could relax a little more.

"Hey, Bella! Edward Cullen is back…and he's staring at you again."

Jessica was right. Edward was back, but for some reason he looked…different. I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe he just looked friendly today; he had a small smile on his face. He looked better with a smile. His shine was brighter, too.

"Bella, why are you staring at him like that?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't realize I was staring. There's a different light around him today. I know it doesn't sound normal but I can see a person's light or aura. His light is different than last time. It's a beautiful color on him."

"Wow, Bella!" said Angela, "It sounds like you know what you're talking about."

"Well, it's something I've been able to do since birth, so I think I know what I'm talking about. But I still don't know my limits."

"Well, why don't we find out? We could help you find your limits."

"That's very nice of you, but please don't." They looked at me with weird faces. "Well, I like my powers where they are now. Don't get me wrong, it would be cool to see more than auras, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. If you guys don't mind, can you keep this a secret? I don't want people knowing about this."

"Yeah, B. It's not a problem. Everyone's leaving so maybe we should go."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

If Edward was back then I would have to endure his painful glares at me. But now I could ask why he hated me that first day.

_Come on, Bella! You're a strong girl and don't forget what you've been doing for the past three years and your wish. To be a strong and beautiful. Just remember that._

I walked in and went straight to my seat. Edward was there but I didn't say anything.

"Hello."

I turned my head. _Is he talking to me?_

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He paused as if he wanted me to speak.

"I'm Bella."

Mr. Banner started handing out worksheets and was saying that we were doing a lab today. We were to label and put the slides in order according to the phases of Mitosis. Edward and I were done almost instantly.

"You lost the feeling of your foot, yet."

I looked at my foot, which was under my leg that hung down.

"Trying to talk? You're not good at picking a topic."

"I'm not the best talker."

"It's okay. Neither am I. I think it's because I sometime talk like I'm fifty or from the sixteenth century," we paused and I thought I heard him almost laugh. "I never told anyone that, and now I'm embarrassed."

"It's okay. Sometimes we talk differently."

"Are you from France or something? I thought I heard an accent."

"I was born and raised in Chicago until a few months ago. My parents died in a car crash and Carlisle was a family friend and my godfather. When he took me in, I was surprised to find the rest of my 'family' there. I didn't know they were foster-parents."

"Must be tough," he looked at me with wondering eyes. "I might only know part of your pain, but I still understand you."

"What do mean? You have both of your parents."

"…but no grand-parents," I hoped he would see my pause as a painful pause. "I was eight almost nine when my grandfather died. My grandmother died a few years ago. Was it fate that said for our families to have two deaths?" Only after I said this, I realized what I said. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It almost sounded like Shakespeare. It was cute," I noticed his eyes go down to my necklace, "What a strange necklace."

"It's an old family heir-loom. We got it in…in…I forgot when my family got it."

"It's okay. Every one forgets things."

"I know but I've said so many times. I can say it without thinking. It's suppose to be easy," I wanted to change the subject. "Did you get contacts?"

One word was the response I got, "No."

"Oh. I thought your eyes were darker when I last saw you. I guess I was seeing things. Oh well."

"Do you always see things?"

The bell rang but we still talked as I gathered my stuff. "Not really sometimes I do but it's mostly whole figures. Not a part of a human."

For some reason I saw a bright flash from him out of nowhere. I'm sure that my heart my pounding as we were walking out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to know." I answer with a teasing smile.

"Why dost thou speak-eth in riddles?"

"Because…because…um, I don't know why. It's just something I do. And you spoke Elizabethan English just now."

"I know a little."

He held the door up for me and found it snowing outside. The second I stepped out a snow ball hit me dead center of my check. It hit so how that I thought a tear slipped out.

"Hey, little bro," It sounded like Emmett. "Looks like I couldn't scare her off. Better be careful with this one."

"That was not a nice thing to do, Emmett. Are you alright, Bella?"

"It stings, but I'm fine."

"Come on, Ed. Rosalie's getting impatient."

Edward looked to me. "Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure I can get to my car without help."

He seemed unwilling to go. After a few seconds, I started walking to my truck and Edward just stood there with Emmett shaking him. Almost as though Edward was in a trance.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once again I waited until the parking lot was empty before pulling out. This time I was going to practice and nothing else. Once again, I turned away from my house and went to the forest. When I was far enough on foot, I shouted my phrase.

"Bella Prism Power, Make-Up!" My change was over in less than a second.

"I am Sailor Bella. I am the one who right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of all that is good, I will punish you."

I wanted to know how fast I could run now –I got faster every time –so I started running. I think I ran for a solid minute before I ran into something. I got knocked backward and fell on my butt hard.

When I looked up I saw Edward Cullen with his hand extended. He must have been running too. If he was running at human speed, I would have run right past him and he would have fallen over.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't watch where I was going," I took his hand and he helped me up. "Your outfit is unusual. Where did you get it? And, if I may ask, who are you?"

"I am Sailor…Sailor…I don't what to call myself."

"You don't remember."

"No. I remember who I am, but I don't want you to know."

"You seem very happy. How about Sailor Light?"

I thought about that name. It was better than Sailor Bella. "Okay, Sailor Light it is. What do they call you?"

"My name is Edward Masen," –_He changed his name. Why?_ –"and you haven't answered my other question. Where did you get that outfit?"

"I didn't get it from anywhere. It's my Senshi Fuku. I get when I transform."

"You're human, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. I can tell you're not. You were running faster than any human could."

"I would tell you to go home, but –"

"Hang on." I thought I felt an evil presence. I stood with my feet apart and my staff in hand, ready to fight.

"Light, what is it?"

"I feel an evil presence."

"How do you know when we're about to strike?" A figure appeared right in front of us, "Well it looks like I can answer that question. Oh we haven't had met yet. Let me introduce myself, I am General Ventus."

"Well I am Sailor Light. I right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of all that is good, I will punish you!"

"A scrawny little girl like you. Ha! I've seen more power in a baby. You don't stand a chance against me. Oh Yoma, dispose of this girl please."

Ventus disappeared but a different figure emerged from the bushes. I could not sense any life in it. I was a true Yoma, not a person they changed.

"What is that?" Edward sounded almost scared.

"A Yoma. I fight them. This one was never human so I don't need to hold back. Sound Blast!" I shouted as I slammed my staff to the ground.

The Yoma screamed in pain as it stumbled back. When it recovered, it had a wicked smile on its face and lunged for me. I barely got out of the way in time and it struck my side, slicing right through my armored fuku. A small amount of blood came out.

I traded my staff for the Spiral Rod. "Light Spiral…Heart Attack!"

With that I had won the fight. I was a little dizzy. I collapsed on the ground and fell asleep with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was starting to come to. I was hearing voices, they were faint though.

"I think she's waking up."

"Carlisle get in here. She's waking up."

I opened my eyes to see seven pairs looking at me. They were all an amber color.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"According to my son, you were hurt during a small battle. Don't worry. You're safe here. I would like to keep you here for a few days, just to make sure you're alright."

"I'm assuming _you_ are Dr. Carlisle. Thank you," I tried to get up and groaned in pain, "but I can't stay here. I'm very busy. I need to find the Negaverse and stop it." At this point I was standing and traded my Spiral Rod for my staff.

"Sailor Light, you should do as my father says. You aren't in any shape to fight," I recognized Edward's voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You all," I looked at the whole family, "have beautiful lights and I have to protect this planet to make sure lights like yours don't disappear, like her…I'll come back tomorrow for a check up, but I won't stay here."

"Alright," sighed Carlisle, "I guess that is as close as I'm going to get. Tomorrow at five, and don't be late."

"I won't be late. Senshi's honor," I had my index and middle finger in a sideways "V" just over my tiara and I smiled. "I should go now. Goodbye."

I jumped out an open window that was almost a door. I needed to be careful tomorrow. I couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Light," Edward was right behind me, "You shouldn't run alone at this time. You're only human and you won't be able to see in the dark."

"Thank you, Edward," I bowed at the waist, "but I think I can handle this myself. I may be human but my eyes are different from normal human eyes and I have my staff."

"Okay, but I wonder," – **Oh no. He wants to know who I am!**– "who are you?"

"I'm sorry but telling you could put you in danger of the Negaverse. As a Senshi I can't do that. But I can tell you if you're right, when you guess who I am. I really need to go. Bye," With that I ran at the speed I had before and didn't change back into Bella until I was in my truck.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When I got home Charlie was furious.

"Dad, I was fighting the Negaverse and I couldn't call. If I did then they would know who I am and hurt you to get to me. I'm sorry."

We went back and forth for a few minutes. I told him that I was going to leave around four the next night. When he asked why, I said that I thought I had some activity just north of the town.

Finally he was calm enough that I could say that I was going to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the Cullen House. Normally when I get weak I change back to Bella, I don't stay in my Senshi form. I guess it was nothing to worry about. I easily drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter****6**

It was cloudy when I woke up. I swear the energy felt different, though. I felt happier and had no nightmare the night before.

_Are__things__looking__up?__Possibly._

It was good enough for me. I went downstairs and saw Charlie. What was he still doing here?

"Hey, Dad. Why are you still here? I thought you already left."

"You seem to be in a good mood. It's not time for me to leave yet. You woke up early."

He was right. I looked at the clock and it said the time was only six fifteen.

"I can check the news then."

I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. The news was talking about a small string of disappearances.

"The disappearing people have nothing in common, as far as police know. The people have disappeared shortly after eating at the Bella Rose Coffee House in Port Angeles. Because of this, the police would like us to ask everyone to go no where near Bella Rosa Coffee House. We'll be right back." I turned the T.V. off.

"That's weird. Dad, I think I was wrong. I'm going to check out a coffee house in Port Angeles after school. There's been a string of disappearances."

"As long as you don't disappear too."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

School seemed more down today. Every one was talking about what was on the news. Edward found me and started talking about it too.

"What are thoughts about these disappearances?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to think about them. I heard a few were wanted criminals and others were innocent women. It's kinda good because there are less criminals but the others…you know what I mean?"

"In fact I do. I did a report once; it was on some disappearances in 1920. The teacher said to do it over because it later dismissed as a series of murders though bodies were never found."

_The Negaverse hasn't been around that long, have they?_

"I wonder if there's a connection. Oh snap that's the bell. I got to go. I'll see you later."

The school day was going so slowly. Everything was something I already knew, so instead of learning I daydreamed the whole time. Lunch was all talk about the disappeared. At least there was Biology with Edward.

I was wrong. Mr. Banner started asking people about the disappearing people, too.

_I said I would check it out! Now stop talking about it!_

I wanted to scream it so loud, but I had to keep myself in check. After what felt like years, the bell rang.

"It felt like the day would never end," I told Edward, who was walking me to my truck.

"You wanted the talk to stop, didn't you?"

"Little no. Lot of yes! It was all anyone would talk about. I guess it died after a while. You know you didn't have to walk me to my truck."

"Yes, I know. But I wanted to talk to you a little more."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I smiled at him as I got in my truck. He was already walking towards his family on the other side of the lot.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

There was nothing in Port Angeles that pointed to anywhere. I would have to go back later. It was four and I needed to go to the Cullen's house.

"Dad, it's four. I'm going to check up north now."

"Okay, baby girl. Be home by eight."

I was already out the door and walking into the forest outside my house. I in it deep enough that no one would see me change.

"Light Prism Power, Make-Up!"

Once again I was in uniform to fight the Negaverse, but right now I had to see Dr. Carlisle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I knocked on the door instead of jumping in. It was almost five o'clock. Alice opened the door and almost squealed.

"I'm happy you came back," she tugged me in, "Carlisle's not here, he had some work he had to do. He'll be home in about…five minutes." When she paused, she tilted her head to the side and looked up. At the same time it was like her eyes were looking at something far past the wall.

"I don't mind the wait."

Exactly five minutes later, Carlisle was pulling up. When he and Alice came up there stairs I had to ask.

"How did you know?"

"Alice has the gift of foresight," said Jasper from a set of stairs behind me. "Some of us have extra abilities. I can influence a person's emotions and Edward can read minds."

"Jasper, she is not here to learn about us. Carlisle wants to make sure she's alright."

"Sailor Light, please follow me to my office."

His office was up one flight of stairs and was the third door on the right. It had a lot of paintings. But there was one that caught my eye. There were three people with bright crimson eyes dressed in bright colors standing over a small party. And in the back was Carlisle dressed in similar colors but his eyes were gold.

"I would like for you to put this on."

He torn my attention away from the beautiful painting and to the gown in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. A Senshi can not take her uniform off. It's an unspoken rule. But I can create a hole in my fuku for you to see."

"You are quite a complicated girl. Alright, I just need to see to wound."

The check up was done in a few minutes. My wound was healed but was a little sore. Dr. Cullen was very impressed. I told him that a Senshi's healing was much faster than a normal human's healing.

"It would seem as though no follow up is needed for tomorrow. Have you been dizzy or nauseous?"

"No, I haven't. Where was this painted? It's very pretty."

"It was painted a long time ago. Have you had trouble walking or standing?"

"No and no. I sure everything is a no. Dr. Cullen –"

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Well, Carlisle, I really need to go check out the Bella Rosa Coffee House in Port Angeles. I think the Negaverse is there."

"How did you know about that?"

"Everyone has been talking about a series of disappearances around that coffee shop. It's hard to see when there are people there, but with it closed I might get a better look." I was just in the door frame and ready to leave, but I wanted to see something. "Carlisle, I would like to ask for something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I think Alice might be a Senshi like me, but I want to make sure."

"You want to make sure it's fine with me to make sure."

"It's a dangerous job. If she is a Senshi, she would have to fight with me. That is why I'm asking. If she is not, she's fine and can continue her life as normal."

"That is not up to me. Alice must make that decision for herself."

"I can tell you care for her. I wanted to make sure you were alright with this before I test her. So I will ask, may I give your daughter the Senshi Test?"

"Yes, you may. Alice a stronger girl than you think. I'm sure she will be a great Senshi."

I walked own to the living room. Everyone appeared to watching the T.V.

"Alice," her turned to me along with all the others, "I would like to give you the Senshi test. I believe that you are like me because of your shine. Would you like to take the Senshi Test?"

"I didn't study for a test. Can I have a moment?"

I giggled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's not a test you study for. It's as easy as talking with a raised arm."

"Um…Okay, I'll take it. What do I do?"

Inside the circles of my staff was a pen. A white and gold pen.

"Just shout: Alice Power, Make-Up. That will be your Henshin phrase until you get a Sailor Name or you can keep it."

"Okay. Alice Power, Make-Up!" There was a bright flash and when it dimmed, everyone was gasping. "I am the Senshi of Space and Time. I will be Sailor Time."

"Then the Henshin Pen is yours. Oh yeah, I forgot to give you a communicator," a bracelet was in staff's circle, " If you see danger, now or future, just open it and hit the blue or red button to contact me."

"What's the difference between blue and red?"

"Use red when you can't talk and blue when you can. The top is a screen so when the red is pressed I can tell where you are. Do you want to come to Port Angeles with me?"

"To search for the Negaverse? Sure."

It took us no time to get to the coffee house. It was taped off and locked. I easily phased through the door and pulled Sailor Time with me.

"Do you feel that, Time? There's an evil presence here."

"How very right you are," A dark voice chuckled. "Hello, Sailor Brats."

"Who are you? You're obviously not Ventus."

"Oh, no. I'm not that horrible failure of a general. I am General Incendia and I want those hearts you have. Yoma, get their hearts!"

Like before, the general vanished and a Yoma appeared. This Yoma had a life force.

"Sailor Time, this Yoma was human. Weaken it, but don't hurt it."

This one was more silent and stealthy. I used my staff to illuminate to shop. It was a light you could see only if you were a Senshi.

The Yoma snuck up behind Sailor Time but she used her mirror to deflect its attack. I thought I sensed something from the Yoma, like it wanted to stop. It was the human that wanted to stop. There was still a chance.

"Please, stop this." Time and the Yoma stopped and looked at me, but I looked at the Yoma. "I know you don't like doing this. You aren't happy like this. It was against your will, wasn't it? Please, let me heal you. I promise you'll be happier."

"How could I be happier as a weak human? I like this better. The power that surges through me is unlike anythi–" The human side was fighting back "–Please get this _thing_out of me, now!"

Once again I traded my staff for the Spiral Rod. "Light Spiral…Healing Heart!"

There was a gust of wind and the Yoma struggled to keep its balance. It dropped to its knees as it screamed and when the gust died down, the Yoma was a young woman in her uniform. The evil presence was gone.

"Our work's done for tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I have to go check out hiding spots for a base."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Dad, I'm home and I have good news for you."

"I'm in the kitchen. What's the news?"

I poked my head around the corner and saw him working on a case file –probably the coffee shop disappearances.

"I found one," he looked up when I said this. "I found another Senshi."

"Bells, how did you find her?"

"Well, I was fighting a Yoma and I got hurt. I was by the Cullen House and Carlisle patched me up. I was still in uniform when I woke up. They asked who I was and I told them I didn't have a Senshi name. They named me Sailor Light. Alice had the shine and was very cheerful, so I thought she would pass the test. She passed and she chose the name the name Sailor Time."

"Wait a minute. The Cullen House. You were at the Cullen's house!"

"They don't know who I am. I asked Carlisle if I could give her the test and I warned him of the dangers but he said as long as she was alright with it, she could do it. She already said yes and she passed. You wanted me to have a team and you got it, but now you regret that choice. You're like the Yomas that were human."

"Bella–"

"Dad, I'm really tired. I need some sleep. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up it was two AM. I was lying on my side. I sat up and heard what sounded like skittering. My window was wide open.

"I thought I closed the window," I said in a questioning voice. "But there's no evil presence in the house, or a trace of anything evil." I looked to the window. It looked inviting, almost like I'm suppose to go outside. "Maybe just a minute, that's all."

There was a tree right next to my window, so getting down was easy. It felt good to be outside for a little bit.

"Will this be…? No, it won't. I have to stop worrying about the past and worry about the future. But if I do that…the past will repeat itself. I won't let that happen. Everyone I love lives here. As a Senshi I have to protect this planet, because I couldn't protect my own. I'll protect this planet until my dying breath, as a Senshi should, because I am Sailor Light. The champion of justice, peace, and love."

I had a little trouble going back but eventually I went back. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I was in a dark place. It wasn't a room I knew that, but this place seemed familiar.

"Isabella, please follow me. " It sounded like Edward.

"Where are you? I can't see anything. Please, I'm scared. "

"Please don't be scared," a hand reached down for me. I looked and saw Edward's face. "I'm right here. "

When I took his hand I saw how small I was. I must have been eight years old. I looked up from my hand to his face. My small smile turned into eyes wide with fear. I saw he had fangs.

"What is the matter? Do you not trust me? "

"Please, do–don't hurt me! Stay away from me you–you monster!" Even if it was a dream it hurt to call him a monster. "Wait, don't go. I didn't mean it. Please stay. Edward? Edward! Why do you turn away? I want you to stay!" My dream turned into a nightmare.

I kept running and shouting his name, hoping he would turn around. He never did. The second time I woke up, I was sweating.

"Nightmares. Is that all I'm capable of having? I wish they would stop."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessica and Angela were talking about going to a dress shop in Port Angeles after school today. They asked if I wanted to go too.

"Yeah, I would love to come. It would be easier to see if a book store there has the book for cheaper."

"It's settled then. Let's take my car. It seats more. "

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

While Jessica and Angela were dress shopping I was looking at a book store. We agreed to meet at Bella Italia in an hour. I didn't find any book so I left. I thought that I could walk to the restaurant. I saw to men with wide eyes and my Senshi instincts told me they were danger.

I walked right through them with out stopping. But they did, and they were following me.

"Hey there cutie. What's the matter?"

"Can't handle this?"

I could see the two ahead. They were shouting things at the others. I wasn't paying attention. I figured I could lose them if I turned this corner. I was wrong. It led further down and away from the main street.

"Dead end, girly. Looks like you might be a prize after all."

"What do you want? I don't have money, I was just window shopping."

"That's not what I want," the four men in front of me were joined by another man. This one had a horrible and disgusting light. "I simply want–"

His words were cut of by squealing tires. I saw a silver Volvo almost pin one the men against the wall.

"Bella, get in!" It was Edward. I did as he said with out question and he sped away. "I should rip their heads off!"

"Are you crazy or something? You wouldn't stand a chance against five grown men! Even a shine as bright as yours–" I stopped myself before I could give myself away.

"Distract me! Distract me so I won't turn around!" I racked around my brain to just blab about but stayed away from things that would give me away as Sailor Light. I just talked about how tired I was with all the boys wanting me. After a while, he seemed to calm down. But I knew better.

"I'm not sure if they like me or… Ahhh! I was suppose to meet up with Jessica and Angela fifteen minutes ago."

He drove like crazy to get to the restaurant. We got there is almost a minute. Jessica and Angela were walking out when we pulled up. They saw me and slowly showed a smile when they saw who I was next to.

"Bella, where have you been? We were worried about you," Jessica mused.

"We waited but we got hungry and ate without you. Sorry."

I thought I saw a death look in Jessica's eyes after Angela said this, but it was there for less than a second. I couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. We bumped into each other and started talking. I know you have to leave now but would be alright if I got Bella something to eat?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on Jess. Aren't you under house arrest?"

With that Angela and Jessica went to the car. I wave at them until the car was gone.

"Are you coming in?" I looked at him. "You want to get some food, don't you?"

All I did was nod and walk towards him. He gently moved me into the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The restaurant was beautiful inside as well as outside. Edward asked the waitress if we could get a private booth…and private it was.

"I wonder,"–_Has__Edward__figured__it__out?__–_"who are you?"

"That's a strange question. You know I'm Bella Swan. What else is there?"

"Who the other you is, of course."

"What can I get you to drink?" asked our waitress in a cheery voice.

"I would like Iced Tea, please."

"Make that two," said Edward. She left and we returned to our conversation.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"T–Tell you what?" _Please__don__'__t__say__it._

"Who you are, Sailor Light."

"Sailor Light? I'm sorry but I don't know who that is." I had to keep this up as long as I could.

"I think you do, Bella. You said that you can see a person's light and Sailor Light said that my family had beautiful lights," I couldn't stop my heart now that it was racing, "You and Sailor Light seem very different, but you are the same person."

"Alright, you win. You're too smart for your own good. I am Sailor Light, but at the same time I'm not. When I transform, I become less klutzy and I think about things more. So I guess I'm smarter as Sailor Light. But what about you?" His face changed and I reached for his hand. It was ice cold. It also confirmed what I thought. "Your light is too gentle for a normal human, you heard me from the other side of a noisy cafeteria, and your skin is ice cold. So who are you?"

"I can't tell you. You have to say who you think I am."

"Let me think. Your light is over a century old, yet you look seventeen and you're incredibly smart. I think you could be a reincarnation that remembered who they use to be. But your ears are too strong for that and your skin is as cold as the dead. That theory is out, so you must be part of the only link above Humans in the food chain. A vampyre."

"You're right. I am a vampyre. Yet, knowing this, you do not fear me. I still wonder why that is."

"I know I should be running from you right now, but nothing is telling me to. I feel…safe with you, somehow."

"Do you know how tempting your blood is to me? Have any idea how hard it is to be near you without killing you?"

"That's why you hated me so much on that first day. Why were you gone for two weeks? Where did you go?"

"There's another coven, like my family, in Alaska. That's where I went. You were my reason for going. I thought about killing everyone in the class, just to get your blood."

"My blood. It appeals to you more than other people's blood?"

"Jasper told me what it smells like to him. To me, your blood is a caller," At this point I was done with my food and he was walking me to his car. "There's a powerful coven, I guess you could call them the royalty of my world, who would call you 'La Tua Cantante.' It means that you're my singer."

"I'm your what?"

"It means that your blood sings to me. It's hard to resist a singer's blood. But yours was already the sweetest. Now, what about you? How did—" We were distractedby the police lights.

"Jasper told me can read minds. Tell me what's going on."

"A mangled body was found by the lake house. They think it was an animal attack."

"What really killed him?"

"There were bite marks on his neck and wrists but they were discarded. Some vampyres killed him."

First the Negaverse, and now some unwanted vampyres.

"I want to scare them out."

"If they see you as Sailor Light, they would want to hurt you or change you. I won't let you do that. The coven I mentioned earlier, the royal one, would do anything to have your powers. They're called the Volturi. They might come here."

"Why would they come here after just one killing?"

"They know we don't drink human blood. They could be suspicious when they get word of this. I ask Alice to see if there's a chance they'll come."

"This is my house. Sorry about not answering your question."

"You could always answer it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. How can you— Oh. You're going to come over, aren't you? I guess you can. Charlie was planning to go fishing. Please promise me something. Promise you won't tell your family who I am. Make Alice promise, too. This may be your secret now, but it's not your secret to share."

"I promise. Are you going to tell them yourself?"

"I don't know yet. Right now, I think they could be in danger if these Volturi vampyres come. Your family might be forced to tell them about me. I should go inside now."

"Bella," He grabbed my hand gently, "sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Readers,

I have a quick shout out to the people in France:

Bonjour  
>J'ai vu que j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs en France. J'espérais que quelqu'un pourrait connaître la famille "Guérin". S'il vous plaît écrivez-moi si vous savez quelque chose.<br>Merci

Now for the new chapter.

**Chapter 9**

It was morning again. Last night's dream didn't come. Right about this time, I heard a knock at the door. When I looked outside, the only vehicle was mine.

_Charlie already left. So who's knocking?_

I threw on an old gray tee-shirt and some black sweats to answer the door. It was Edward.

"Good Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Not yet. I just woke up." I stepped aside so he could come in. He bowed his head in thanks as he stepped through.

"Charlie decided to go after all. I didn't see his car and I don't hear his heart beat. "

"Okay, that's little creepy. Can you not use your…super-hearing? Around me at least."

"Yes. And now you answer my question. How did you become Sailor Light?"

"Well, my grandmother died three years ago. I knew she didn't _just_die. When a person dies they have no light, but Grandma did. She had a faint light. I was mad that no one believed me. My eyes were different ever since.

"One day on my way to ballet school I saw some kids torturing a cat. I told them to knock it off, but they didn't. I ran and hit them…hard. 'How do like it?' I shouted 'Not fun when it's you, huh?' They ran off and I picked up the cat. I saw she had two band aids on her forehead in an 'X'. I pulled it off out of curiosity. Under the band aids was a gold star. She jumped back and onto a car so that she was even with me.

'Thank you for saving me.' she said 'I sense something strong about you.'

"I panicked and ran. After ballet class, I went home and took a nap. I still think she came in through my window. Anyway, I turned over and she was on my bed. I freaked out and landed on the floor. She said her name was Stella and she was my Guardian and she was going to awaken the others. Then she did a back flip and gave me my locket. I thought it was a dream, so I played along. That was my first day as a Senshi, but I called myself Sailor Bell. I had no name then.

"Later, Stella became more of a friend than a guardian. She was always there when thing got their worst, always pushing me forwards. In a battle, I was hit hard and I couldn't get up. Stella saw I was in trouble and took the Yoma's blow for me. She died to save me. I still can't let go of that day. I should have stopped her. I should have died not her. I miss Stella so much." I could feel my control slip away and tears spilling out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how painful your past was. I shouldn't have asked. "

"It's okay. You wanted to know. I just wish Astron was here. He would know how to bring her back."

"Bella, I've never felt so much pity for one human in my life."

I was on the ground, sobbing my heart out and when he said this, he knelt down and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. After a few minutes I calmed down and heard my stomach growl.

"Bella," I looked up with bloodshot eyes, "you should eat something." I nodded.

Edward helped me up and we walked into the kitchen. I got out my favorite cereal and milk. Edward made a face when he saw the bowl in my hands.

"What about the Volturi? You said you would ask Alice to see if they would come."

"They will be here by tomorrow, during a thunder storm. I want you to stay home while they're here. Go to school then come home right after it's over."

"I have to search for the Negaverse's hide out, though. So I won't stay inside the whole time. If I have to, I'll face them."

"Fine then. You can see them as Light, but not as Bella…I have another question for you. Why didn't I recognize you as Bella when I saw you as Sailor Light?"

"I'm not sure. I think that a Senshi has a special field around them when they transform. The only way to see through it is to see the transformation. But you figured out that I'm Sailor Light, so you might see through my field now…What else is there? I can tell you didn't come here just for the question."

"Alice wanted me to let you meet the family, as Bella."

"I have a feeling I can't say no. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

I ran upstairs to my room. It was hard to decide on what to wear. If I wore something low-necked they might eye my neck the whole time, but if I wear a turtle neck I'll look paranoid that they'll bit me. I chose a brown V-neck and dark denim jeans. My hair was parted half on one side and half on the other side of my neck.

"Smart outfit. Alice won't like it," a cold hand delicately moved some of my hair to my back. "But I don't think she'll mind."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"This is your house?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"It's huge. It feels like I'm seeing it for the first time."

"Did you forget that you are?" He was really telling me to be careful about what I say.

"Sorry, but I _am_only human after all. I forget things sometimes."

I was starting to open my door but Edward was already opening it for me.

"Show off," I whispered

His house seemed bigger on the inside. There was a large wooden cross by the stairs.

"What's this? It shouldn't be in a house full of vampyres."

"It was Carlisle's, back when he was human. And a vampyre being harmed by a crucifix is just a myth. Come on, the rest of my family wants to meet you."

I turned to Edward and nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me up the stairs.

_I hope he's not the one I'm looking for. At the same I hope he is. He wouldn't get hurt, but then…the future will disappear._

I knew Jasper could sense my feelings. Maybe we were cousins back then.

"Bella," I straightened a little, "this is Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are upstairs working on some outfits."

"Not anymore, Edward," Alice was hanging over the railing on next floor.

Esme turn her head to Alice. Before Esme said anything, Alice gave a sigh.

"I know, Esme, but I'm excited about meeting Bella," and like that, she was in front of me. "I'm Alice and I know we're going to be great friends."

"Alice can see the future and Jasper can influence emotions."

I looked at Jasper but he looked like he was trying hard not to hurt me. Just to the side of him was a Grand Piano.

"Do you play?" I asked no one in particular.

"No," answered Alice, "but Edward does. He finished a new song a few days ago. You should hear it."

My arm was almost pulled off when she pulled me to the piano. Edward took the small of my back and Alice's wrist.

"Alice, please. I would prefer if you let me show her."

"Alright, fine. You never let me have my fun."

We sat down on the bench and he started playing a song.

_I know this song. From a long time ago. I wish I could remember._

I felt like crying. It was hard to hold it in. When the song was done, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"It's a beautiful song. Does it have a name?"

"Yes. It's called Bella's Lulla–. There's been a change of plans."

"Edward, Bella needs to leave now! They're going to be here in less than two hours! We need to air out the house!" Alice was almost shouting.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

I could tell he wanted me to get out fast, so I ran to the truck and got in. He sped away as fast as my truck would let him.

"Edward, you said you would tell me what's going on. So tell me."

"The Volturi are coming today, not tomorrow. Alice doesn't know what made them change their minds. She doesn't like when people change their minds, it throws her off. Bella, I want you to stay at your house while they're here. Go to school, then straight to your house."

"What about searching for the Negaverse?"

"Sailor Time will do that. I don't want them to know about you at all."

"Sailor Time just started. Her abilities are underdeveloped. She couldn't tell a yoma from a human turned into a yoma. I'm needed out there. Please, I promise to be careful when I go out."

"Please, Bella, don't argue. If they find out about you, they'll hurt people."

"What are you talking about?"

"They will force you to join them. Just because you have power."

"They can only hurt people if they know who I am."

"One of the Volturi can read every thought you've had with just one touch. His name is Aro. Alice and I have better memories than the rest of my family. Even if Alice doesn't know who you are, they can use her to find you."

"I know a way to protect memories. I could keep him from reading yours and Alice's memories of Sailor Light. I could make him see that I was only there twice and I left without telling you where I was going or giving Alice her henshin pen. I already have everything at home."

"How long will it take?"

"Two maybe five minutes. Plenty of time to get my scent off you."

"Alright, do it. I won't let them know about you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The only thing I didn't tell Edward was how much energy will be drained from me. But not telling him was better. Everything was set. I burned the sage, lit the candle and I was currently meditating. I had to focus all my energy into hiding their memories from Aro. I just hoped I won't pass out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Bella. Bella, are you alright? Please answer me."

"Edward, Bella's heart was weak when Charlie found her. I'm sure she'll be fine."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw two people with pale skin and gold eyes. I tried to sit up and was forced down by a headache.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were found unconscious on your bedroom floor. We conducted test while you were asleep but we found nothing odd so far. I have to go check on another patient now. Will you be alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

He walked out while a smile on his face.

"Bella, what did you do? What happened? I thought you were going to be fine when you did this."

"I did everything right. Nothing really happened, Edward. I just used a lot of energy. I didn't want you to know about that little detail because you would say no. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence between us. I knew what he was thinking. I did lie to him, in a way. He hated me.

"If you want to go, Edward," He looked at me. "I won't mind if you do." My voice was a little shaky.

"I want you to be as safe as you can without you hurting yourself. I guess there are more things I need to protect you from. Next time you do this, promise me you'll tell me if you'll make it."

"I promise, Edward. But I don't think I'll be changing anytime soon. I used a little too much energy."

"I should go now. The Volturi aren't happy about Carlisle's emergency call. I had to explain why I was coming, too. Bella," He came over and sat on my bed, "they know how much you mean to me. They want your heart to stop now, because of my feelings. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, Edward. If I die, I'll just be reborn without my memories of this life. We could start over then."

"Miss Swan, I would like for you to stay a few nights. Just to make sure that there is nothing is wrong."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I had some trouble falling asleep that night. When I was about to, I heard my door open and felt something cold by my side. Something told me that this presence wasn't Edward or anything friendly.

"So, this is the girl that Edward loves so dearly," I heard a voice say. "I wonder what she dreams about," I felt a cold hand on my arm and my heart racing. "I can't see into your mind. You are a very special girl. I can see why young Edward is so annoyed, yet intrigued, by you."

"Get away!" I whispered as I clutched the sheets. "Please, leave me alone! AHHHH!"

I pretended to be scared awake. I knew that he had to be in the room still, so I made my breathing very heavy. I figured that it had to be Aro since he touched me.

"Why does that bird keep showing up? I wish it would just leave me alone for one night and let me sleep."

"I can make that happen, my dear."

"Who's there?"

"Do not worry, my dear. My name is Aro and I can make that bird stop tormenting you every night."

"What's the price? I want to know how much before I decide."

"I do not want money. I simply want you. You are very intriguing and I would very much like to have you with me."

"No way. I would rather suffer that monster raven than let you do anything to me, you monster. Leave me alone."

"As you wish, foolish girl. But mark my words," he said as he walked to me, "I will have you in my collection."

I started to close my eyes, even though I didn't feel tired. I fell asleep before I heard the door open.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm a little behind on typing this story up, so I'll be updating when I can. Promise, fans, I will try to post a chapter on Monday. The schedule will be once a week. If I don't post one week, only one new chapter will be posted the following week. There better not get any questions in the reviews. If that happens then I will just say "Look at the top of my chapter for an explanation."_

_Now, please enjoy the chapter_

**Chapter 12**

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Everything's fuzzy, I had another nightmare and I'm in a hospital. But other than that I'm fine. Who are you again?"

"I'm Alice, remember? I got worried but Edward didn't want me to come."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost four in the afternoon. I came here right after school to check on you."

"And you were followed by me," Edward said as he closed the door behind him. "I saw you were planning to come here, Alice. You were very good at hiding that thought though. I will give you credit for that."

I was happy that Edward was here. Alice being in the room too was a comfort. Their shines were like my friends' shine back when everything was different and peaceful. Even if time would never be like that again, I was happy to be right here, right now.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? I've never seen you smile like that."

"Nothing much. I just had a Déjà vu moment."

"No way, Edward. I know her secret too so I'm going to stay."

"Uh…" I looked to Edward for an explanation for Alice's outburst.

"I was going to ask her to leave so I could ask you a something. Since she doesn't want to leave, she can stay…My first question is about your past. I heard you say, and I quote, 'as a Senshi I have to protect this planet, because I couldn't protect my own.' What did you mean by that?"

"I would warn you about the answer to that question, but I don't think you'll listen," I took a deep breath, "A really long time ago, about six thousand years, I was a princess in a time called 'the Silver Millennia'. But I didn't live on Earth. I lived on the Moon. And, Edward, you were the prince of Earth.

"Your name was Endymion and I was Serenity. We were going to be married, but something came up and you went to defend our kingdoms…You never came back. That's when I became a Senshi. After that my memories go black. I think I died when I went to save you."

"So, what about me? I'm a Senshi, too. Does that mean I was a princess?" asked Alice.

"Yes. All the princesses were Senshi. If I recall correctly, you were the princess of Pluto and your mother, Queen Pluto, is guarding the gate of Space and Time."

"That would explain the visions, but what about my lost memories? I try to remember thing from when I was human, but I can't."

"I can't answer that. I'll admit that I don't have all of my memories either. It's suppose to be normal, but being a vampyre might have changed things. If you lost your memories, then you shouldn't go after them."

Edward asked me questions for a while. Alice asked a few questions about her past. Some things were hard to explain because of the gaps in my memories.

"Okay, now time for a questions of my own," I said. "It's foggy, but I think Aro was in my room last night. What did he mean when he said that he will have me in his 'collection'?"

Edward and Alice looked at each other with a worried look. I didn't like that look.

"What's wrong?" I demanded

"Aro asked you to join his guard. He wants your talent, but you don't have one that he knows about," Edward explained without hiding his worry

"He touched me last night and said that he couldn't read my mind. There are still the lights I see. Hang on…I said that I can see a person's light. That means he knows that I can see lights now."

"I thought you changed our memories so he wouldn't find out!" exclaimed Alice.

"I changed your memories so that you would remember Sailor Light leaving without giving you a henshin pen and without saying goodbye. My spell was centered on _Sailor__Light_. I should have been more careful."

"Knock-knock," some one said before knocking.

We looked up and saw Mike with a big smile on his face. He looked at our faces and started losing his smile.

"Did I come at a bad time? I can come back later," I saw he had flowers in his hand.

"No," Edward said. "We were just leaving."

Edward had an edge on his voice. I knew that edge. He didn't really want to leave, but Mike wanted him to.

"Are those for me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, they are" he said as he walked over and handed me the flowers, "Sorry I didn't bring a vase, but it's the thought that counts."

"Well, you didn't have to get me anything. I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning."

"That doesn't mean people can't do nice things for dumb reasons."

I remembered saying that a few centuries ago to someone. It might have been Mike. If he remembered that, what else did he remember?

I laughed casually to try to hide my fear.

"So what's been going on at school?" I asked

"Cullen didn't tell you? A couple of students didn't show up for school today."

_More__disappearances?__What__are__they__up__to?_ "Really? Who?"

"Sarah Johnson and Ronald Hardwick. They just didn't show up today. They weren't at home either. Your dad's leading a search party for them."

_He won't find them. The Negaverse took them. I know it._

"Excuse me, Mike," came Carlisle's voice, "but I need to talk to Bella for a minute."

Carlisle stood in the doorway with a clipboard in his hand.

"No problem, Dr. Cullen. See you later, Bella," Mike said before leaving.

Carlisle leaned so Mike could get through before walking to the foot of my hospital bed. I had a feeling he was going to ask me about last night.

"I took a look at your heart rate from last night. Did something happen last night?"

_Know__there__'__s__someone__that__can__read__your__every__thought,__I__'__ll__keep__you__in__the__dark._"I just had a bad dream. It was nothing."

"Based on what I saw, it was more than a bad dream. Please, tell me the truth," he said with a look that made me want to tell him everything.

"Alright, you win. It wasn't just a bad dream. It was really a nightmare. I have them all the time. It really is nothing," I responded as innocent as I could.

He was thinking about what I said. I knew he was being a regular doctor by talking to me about this, but I knew Aro would want to know what I said.

"You have reoccurring dreams? Have you had that checked?"

"Never had the money and it's nothing."

"Well that's not a problem now. I could pay for it if you want."

"I know what the sig– I mean my dreams mean. It really is nothing."

"I would like for you–"

"Just leave it, okay!" I noticed that he cringed away from me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout, but, please, don't push it."

He left with nothing else to say, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had to talk to Edward. I'm suppose to protect this planet, but my feelings for him are getting in the way of that. On the other hand, breaking-up with Edward would hurt me which would also distract me.

_I__don__'__t__know__what__to__do._I thought to myself.

I couldn't be with Edward because he was a distraction, but not being with him is also a distraction. Either way was a lost cause for me and Edward. I wouldn't let Endymion down again. After dying and coming back for so long, you want the cycle to stop. But it couldn't stop until the Negaverse was stopped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I saw a bright light behind my eye lids and felt warm sunlight on my face. I felt at peace. My eyes opened wide when I heard feathered wings flapping. I looked at the sky behind me and saw a gigantic black bird headed right for me. I started running as fast as I could.

No matter how fast I ran, the bird kept up with me. I was stupid enough to look back to see what happened to the ground behind me. I saw everything in the bird's shadow turn black and fall. Everything in its shadow was being destroyed.

The bird caught up to me. I ran out of ground to run on and I stopped. There was no where to go, no where to run. I felt tears forming as I saw the monster Raven fly high to strike me. He started to dive straight for me and I closed my eyes tight.

I gasped as I sat straight up in my hospital bed. What was with that raven? It was always warm before that ugly bird showed up. The second I saw that thing every thing got cold. I knew it had a meaning.

None of my dreams meant nothing. There was always something behind them. Why was this dean so hard to understand? I couldn't handle this for much longer. I had to talk to an older guardian.

There was Uranus and Neptune. They were the best option since Pluto and Astron were guarding the gates of Space and Time. I just needed to contact them. I had Neptune's number in my phone, but it was for emergencies.

I did find the Negaverse and another Senshi. They would yell at me for finding a new Senshi without them. No one could know about the Sailor Senshi. But this was an emergency really. Tomorrow, when I get out of here, I'll call them.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hello, Serenity. What's the occasion?" asked Jade.

"Well, two things. I think I found the Negaverse and I found Sailor Pluto's daughter."

It sounded like someone grabbed the phone. My thoughts were confirmed when Jackie started screaming into the phone.

"I thought we told you to stay away from that stuff! Why would you try to get yourself killed again?"

"I didn't mean to. I just moved in with my dad so I could start over. I'm sorry. Can you come over soon?"

"We're in Kansas. If we move fast we could be there tomorrow."

"That's great. See ya later then," I hung up.

That phone call had been horrible. They always called me Serenity but I couldn't tell them to stop since they were older than me. Although they could still easily pass as high school students.

I gasped as I realized a small problem. When they got here, they would ask about Edward. I didn't want to tell them about Edward yet. I was going to have to break-up with Edward. That would make Biology an awkward period.

_Here__you__are__thinking__about__breaking-up__with__Edward_, I scowled myself,_and__you__'__re__worried__about__how__awkward__it__will__be__in__Biology.__You__sound__like__one__of__those__people__you__make__fun__of,__Princess._

I still had to find the source of the Negaverse. I guess I would spend the rest of the day looking for it. It was almost two and there was nothing to do. Edward had to "distract" the Volturi. They knew how Edward felt about me and probably how I felt about Edward.

I opened my window and easily jumped out it. My dad was at work so he wouldn't see anything. I ran fast across the street and deep into the forest. No one was around so I quickly transformed into Sailor Light.

When the true shine of my light dimmed, I looked down and thought my uniform had changed for a moment. I didn't have a chance to really look at it before a snapping twig caused my head to snap up.

Some one was watching me. I hope they didn't see my transformation.

"What a strange costume for a girl in the forest. May I ask who are?"

I turned to the masculine voice and saw a vampire that was very tall and muscular. Although he was pale, his skin was casting a slight olive tone.

"I will answer your question when answer mine. What did you see just now?"

"I saw a bright white light come from behind me and I turned to see you," he said.

"Part of me doesn't believe you, but you told me something so I guess I will tell you something as well. I am Sailor Light and that is all you need to know."

Apparently, when I wasn't looking, he grabbed my arm and started running to the Cullen's house. When the trees stopped being blurs, I was still going forward. I did a somersault in mid-air, but I landed on my back.

"One of my masters wants to meet you. I think he'll be pleased with me."

"Felix! Why would you bring a human here?"

I turned around to see a man with red eyes and shoulder length white hair. Of course the second I turned around, Felix grabbed me with his elbow at my neck. It was almost like he was trying to suffocate me.

"Aro wants to meet her. This is Sailor Light."

"Get her upstairs, now! We will have words with her."

I felt Felix tighten his grip on my hands and forced me to walk forward. The way he held me, my feet were barely touching the ground. We were inside and upstairs before any time passed.

"Sailor Light?" I heard a voice say.

"Her heart rate is slowing down," said another voice. This voice had authority and kindness; it felt warm. "She can't breathe. Let her go."

I felt the pressure from my neck and hands leave and something pressed against my face. I was able to catch my breath after a second, but every breath was painfully released by violent coughing fits. After my coughing fit, I got to my knees and strong hands helped me up.

"Sailor Light, what are you still doing here? We thought you left," said the warm voice.

"I tried, but something kept me from crossing the city limits."

"What a brilliant idea, Marcus!" exclaimed a voice I recognized as Aro.

"Who are you guys?" I asked three vampires while I held my throat and coughed.

"Since it doesn't matter wither you know us or not, we are the Volturi. We are the royalty of the vampire world." he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said sarcastically, "I'm Sailor Light, champion of the moon and everything good in this world. I'm currently trying to find the prince of Earth before the Negaverse does."

"Why would you tell us that?" asked the white-haired vampire.

"Maybe because I'm a little oxygen deprived so I'm not thinking straight."

The real reason was because I recognized them from the Silver Millennium. The one with shaggy black hair, apparently named Marcus, had a warm and familiar shine, almost like we were family.

"You look similar to my wife. How is that possible?" he asked.

"If you had a picture," I started, "I could tell you. I'm sure it's no coincidence."

He reached into his robe (or cape, it was hard to tell) and pulled out a hand-drawn picture of a woman. I remembered her as…

"Queen Serenity."

"Who is Queen Serenity?" asked the white-haired vampire named Caius.

"She was… She was the queen in the Silver Millennium… and my mother," I whispered. "Is she alright? Please, tell me she is."

"My wife has been dead for 2,000 years. I'm sorry the inconvenience. If my wife is your mother, what does that make you to me and vice versa."

"Well, if reincarnation works the way I think it does, then you would be King Kronos of Saturn. That means that you're my dad and I'm your daughter."

An alarm went off in my head. I knew instantly that someone from the Negaverse was close by. I quickly summoned my staff that had been lost on the way here.

"Someone's here. I don't know who, but it's the Negaverse."

I saw that Aro was going to say something, but the window behind me shattered without warning. I turned my head to see who they sent this time. My eyes widened in shock as soon as the dust cleared.

It was Incendia, but she looked different, stronger. She didn't say anything as she attacked us and sent through the other window.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The vampires didn't have a mark, but I had several shallow cuts. Some of which went through my uniform.

"Sailor Light, you're hurt!"

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Edward, who was standing over me. For just a small moment, I saw him as Prince Endymion. I was never sure that Edward was Endymion, but now I was.

With a hoarse voice I whispered, "Endymion."

"Dead Scream!" shouted a voice that I knew all too well; Sailor Pluto.

I heard Incendia stumble back and growl before feeling paws on my arm. The energy was kind, nurturing and also stern. It was Stella.

"Princess, you have to get up. You need to do your duties," she said.

"She's weak," Pluto said. "Incendia's attack must have drained the Princess's energy. I will give her some of mine."

Instantly, I felt something warm over and in my heart. Just as it stopped, I opened my eyes again. I saw Incendia knocked down from Pluto's attack.

"Princess, you know what to do," said Stella.

"Right, Pluto, let's do it."

We crossed our staffs and a power ball appeared between them. We could feel our powers coursing through us in a way that couldn't be described.

"Ultimate Dead Scream!" we shouted.

Incendia was thrown back and over the house by our powerful attack. After she disappeared from sight, her energy disappeared. It was good that she was gone, but with her new form came new powers and that made her more dangerous.

"Princess," Pluto pulled me out of my thoughts. "There is something I need to discuss with you in private."

"Of course, no problem. Come on, Stella, we have our own catching up to do."

"Sailor Light, will we be seeing you again?"

"You are the prince I'm meant to protect. You can expect me around often," I said with a thumb up. "You can count on it."

With that, I grabbed Stella and ran from the Cullen's house. Sailor Pluto was following close behind. When we got far away enough, I stopped.

"What's up, Pluto?" I asked.

"That one girl, Alice, had a pen. Why didn't she use it?"

"I told her not to use it, unless she feels the need. She can see the future and I sense that she had the true star seed of Pluto. She's your daughter."

I saw Pluto's look before she hid it. She was so concerned with getting her job done and maintaining the time line that she had grown accustom to being lonely. The thought of a daughter was so new that it didn't seem right. I could understand.

"Pluto, I understand what you're going through. I just went through it with my father. I'm sure you'll accept it soon. I better go now. My dad won't be happy if he finds out I left."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hoped Pluto was okay. It's been a day since the incident. She knew she had a daughter, but– after a few years away from everything– I guess you forget things. I forgot who my father was after a while. Across the room, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Jade. I just thought you should know that tomorrow's our first day at your school. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine. Don't worry about it."

I hung up after that. I focused on making dinner for Charlie. He was a little late coming home. His shift was over half an hour ago and it only takes two minutes to drive home; three minutes if there's traffic. I opened my phone and dialed the police station.

"Hello, Forks, Washington Police Station. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if Chief Swan left. This is his daughter, Bella."

"Oh, hello Bella. Your dad left about forty minutes ago. His eyes looked glassy when he left. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought he was working overtime. Thanks for the information. 'Bye."

If Charlie left the station ten minutes before his shift ended, he would have been home by now, even if he went shopping. I know there wasn't a problem because he knows how to call on me. A quiet knocking on the door dragged me out of my worry, but not completely. I walked over to the door in a daze.

"Hello, Bella," Aro's voice came through the door.

"I'm not letting you in. What do you want?" I said a little loudly by the door.

"Bella," this time it was Edward's voice, "he knows about your secret. He only wants to talk. It doesn't matter if you don't want to, but the least you can do is listen."

I gave it some thought for a minute. I thought I might regret it later, but I opened the door to let Edward in. Before Aro stepped in my house, I stopped him.

"Let's get something clear. As long as you are in my house, you will follow my rules. Do you understand?"

He didn't answer me, but I knew that he understood. I stepped aside to let him into my house. He moved at a human pace. I started to close the door and stopped to look around. I thought I saw moment, but it was only Felix.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What does he want, Edward?" I asked, ignoring Aro.

"I'm right here."

"I know and I don't care. I just found out my dad is missing and you know my secret. This day is not in my top five."

"What happened to Charlie?" asked Edward.

"I don't know. He left work forty minutes ago. For all I know, he could be in Port Angeles buying bullets or something."

"So you don't know where he is or what he's doing. Am I understanding this correctly?" asked Aro.

"Bella, urgent news! It seems that Charlie is nowhere in the Pacific Northwest. The Negaverse might have him!"

I knew what my face looked like, but I didn't care. Another knock at my door broke my anger. I answered it and found a little girl about seven holding a large cat head that resembled Stella.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Reneesme, but everyone calls me Nessie. May I come in?"

I stood in shock. This girl acted like she knew me, but I had no clue who she was. I didn't know what to say.

"…Sure. Do your parents know where you are?"

She walked in with a weird look. She was probably wondering why I was acting the way I was.

"They should by now."

I didn't understand what she meant by that. She turned her head towards the living room and I thought I saw something in her eyes. Unfortunate for me that it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Hello," Reneesme said cheerfully.

I came up behind her to ask her a few questions.

"Do you know your parent's number? I'm sure they'll want to know that you're safe."

"My parents already know I'm safe because I'm right in front of them. Bella and Edward, right? I came from the future because my mommy wants me to train with the original Sailor Light."

I was completely still for a solid minute. I didn't know how to react to the fact that I have a daughter in the future, however far away that was. I might not even be _me_ in her time.

"H-How?" was all I could get out.

"Mommy said not to say too much about the future because it can change the future. If that was true then I probably wouldn't be here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why would your mother send you to me at this time? It's a little dangerous right now."

"She said that you needed some help, too. I can train with Sailor Light when I need to, but helping people happens once. That's what Grandma said."

_Grandma? Does that mean that Queen Serenity is alive somehow? Or does she mean someone else?_ I thought.

"Yes, yes and no. Mommy told me what you would think after I said 'Grandma'. Anyway, when can we start training?"

"I was making dinner when Edward and Aro came. I prefer to eat then train," I said.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I will admit that I didn't like her uniform, but that might just be my maternal instincts. I didn't have much practice in time-travel, but I think that instincts are there no matter when you go.

The Cullen's backyard was good place to practice and train. When you add in Felix and three other vampires the Volturi brought, it's almost perfect.

"Go a little easy on us," I said. "We're not made of stone."

"Ready, and begin," Jasper commanded.

Felix went right for me. His arm went up to catch me, but I ducked. I spun with my leg out and tripped him. Next was a shorter, red-haired vampire named Demitri.

His fist was pulled back and was ready to hit. I leaned to the right so his punch would miss. I grabbed his back arm, swung him around and let him fly over to Felix.

Next were Jane and Alec, twins as I was told. They ran at my feet, probably hoping to trip me. I ran in between them and kicked Alec towards the house so I could focus on Jane. I jumped and kicked Jane over to the pile. Alec jumped on my back and toppled me. I was pinned, but I wasn't going to give up. I let myself go limp until he got off me. I took the chance and lunged to take Alec out, but he pinned me to the ground by my throat.

"That's what I call a fight," I heard Emmett holler.

Alec released my throat, but held his hand out to help me. I took it and thanked him.

"Sailor Light, you were amazing. I can't wait to finish my training and fight like you," Reneesme, or Sailor Little Light, said as she hugged my waist.

"You know something, training is never done. You learn more every day. Now how about you give it a try."

It continued like that until around nine, when Little Light started to get tired.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I was expecting to be in the meadow again, but not tonight. Tonight I was is a black space. There was no sound except my breathing.

"It's nice to see you again after so long," A voice echoed.

The voice sounded like mine, but tainted.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend? I thought you might like a break from the raven, after all. I hope you get a better night's sleep without it."

I was calm when the voice spoke. At the same time, I was unsettled by it. Was it the voice from a life I haven't remembered yet?

"Not quite. I am from a life, but not a piece you remember. I suppose I should thank you for what you did. After all, if you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't be the ruler of the Negaverse. You did it because you were selfish. That must be a nice way to live; only looking out for you and people who you benefit from. I wouldn't know how that feels though because I look after the Negaverse people."

"You're wrong!" I shouted. "You're wrong and you know it. I'm Sailor Light and Princess Serenity of the Star Kingdom. I'm the most selfless person there is."

"Such a naïve girl. Soon you'll realize how selfish you are."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Bella, are you alright? You look tired."

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Did something happen last night?"

I couldn't tell him about the weird dream last night. Something told me to keep quiet about it.

"No, not really."

"Bella! Bella!" Jessica shouted from behind us. She caught up fast. "Oh my gosh, Bella. You're _never_ going to believe it!"

I turned back to Edward to find him leaving. I guess Jessica wanted some girl talk.

"Hey, Jess. What is it?"

"Mike asked me out. We might be going to prom." She bounced.

"Oh, my gosh, that's awesome."

"Yeah, but it's not going to be awkward, right? I mean, you're with Edward and I'm with Mike and…"

"Don't worry, it's not a problem," I said.

My alarm went off. Something was really close. I had to get Jessica out of here.

"We better get to class. Don't want to be late, after all."

"Right. See you later, Bella."

I could sense Edward behind me when Jess was gone.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"My alarm went off. Something is close by. Everyone has to clear the area. Think you can get them inside?"

"Already done."

Everyone was walking in to get to their classes. I guessing that Alice saw this coming.

"I guess I should power up now. Light Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

I looked at Edward. He didn't have any powers to protect himself with. He went inside the school with me saying anything. Alice came down –I'm assuming from the roof –as Sailor Time.

"Where's the danger?" she asked.

"Just beyond the tree line," I said with my staff in hand. "Whatever it is, it's coming fast and it's strong. Be ready."

Something jumped out of the forest and landed in front of us. The long gold hair made me think it was a girl. She had a uniform just like mine and Time's. However, there were blood splatters all over her. She had cuffs and her sides were exposed. She lifted her head to show her black mask.

"You must be Sailor Light," she giggled. "It will be an honor destroying you and your little friend."

She sound like Rosalie, but her voice was tainted. Was it possible that the Negaverse had gotten to her?

"Dark Blaze!"

Time and I jumped in opposite directions to avoid the black fire that came from Rosalie's hand. She seemed to float in the air. The look in her eye was the same as the others I fought before: Bloodlust.

"Who are you?" Time shouted.

"Well, if you insist on a name, my name is Dark Fire," she said her name playfully. It creeped me out.

"Princess, stay back!" It was Sailor Uranus with Sailor Neptune.

"So, Sailor Light is Princess Serenity. My mistress is very anxious to meet you."

"If she's so anxious why doesn't she just fight me herse—" I was cut off by my own choking.

For some reason I couldn't breathe. This had happened when I first got my powers, but not like this. It felt like my energy was being sucked out. I fell to the ground with my hand around my throat.

The feeling passed fairly quickly, but while I was on the ground I felt something powerful come from Dark Fire. Along with a Rosalie's voice.

"Sailor Light, can you hear me? Please tell me you can."

_Rosalie, why are you in my head?_

"This was the only way I could reach you. Listen, someone who looked like you came up to me and gave me some of her power. I don't remember much after that."

_That's it. The woman gave you power from the Negaverse which turned you into her minion. If I gave you some of my power, you should return to normal. The only problem is getting you to accept it._

"How dare you touch me, filth!" Screamed Dark Fire.

She blasted Time simply for kicking her. This was a chance to appeal to what was left Rosalie, if any was left.

"Rosalie, why would you do that? Why would you hurt your own sister?" It appeared to work. The look on her face said it all. "You may have power now, but you don't have control over it. The power and the Negaverse has control over you and you can't do anything about it. Don't you love Emmett?"

Bringing up Emmett had changed her face. I was sure that, if she was human, she would be crying now. I had to keep talking about him.

"Rose, I know what happening to you. You were thinking irrationally and accepted the power of the Negaverse. That power has corrupted you to a point where you don't realize what you're doing. Please just think about this for a moment."

Her face changed again, this time to realization. She began to descend. The look in her eyes asked me to heal her. I didn't have the power to heal her.

Just then a light began to glow from my heart (AN: cheesy) and the light began to take form into the mythical Imperial Silver Crystal. I knew how to heal Rosalie.

"Light Crystal Healing Power!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Everyone in school had seen the battle. Everyone in town knew about Sailor Light now. They also knew about Sailor Time, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Fire. I don't know how I missed Sailor Fire. Her glow was blinding after all.

"Hey, Annie!"

"Hey, Mike. What's up?"

"What did you think of Sailor Light saving our school? You know I was the first one to ask who she was."

"I saw five other people down there not just Sailor Light. Do you know who they are?"

We laughed at Mike when he had no answer. It was nice to see the Cullens sitting with humans. I invited Jackie and Jade over to our table, but they didn't talk much. They just sat and nodded their heads. Everyone was getting along, but Mike had a small problem with Edward and me.

"I heard that _Gina's_ is going to name a menu item after her. I don't think they'll do it. They have said that too many times."

Lunch, and then next few days, went normally. It turns out Charlie took a trip to Seattle to buy a present for me. He wouldn't tell me what it was. He said it wasn't ready yet. His energy seemed a little different, but he didn't show any change in his routines. I tried talking to Rose about her indecent; she said she didn't remember much before she became Dark Fire.

There were no dreams and there were no Negaverse attacks. It was pretty quiet now. As much as it put me on edge, it also put me at ease. Alice thought a sleepover at my house would cheer me up.

"Bella, it's been three weeks since anything happened. I think you should give up searching for them or at least lay off a little."

"Alice, if the Negaverse is pulling back, it means they're planning something big. I've dealt with them since I was I was fourteen. They pulled back once. When they attacked me, they were stronger because I let my guard down."

"Bella, you need to relax. Things don't happen the same way twice," Rosalie said.

"I guess you don't remember what happened in 1670. In Puno, we caused some damage trying to get one of our own back. Uranus was mad that I wasn't getting any closer to finding the Negaverse, so she went rouge for a while."

"Let me guess," interrupted Rosalie. "She got power from the Negaverse and blamed you for something that wasn't your fault."

"Well, not finding the Negaverse was my fault. I wanted to live a normal life, but the Negaverse attacked me several times. When I picked up my locket, Uranus and Neptune took me out for my first search in 150 years. I met a couple of Nega-dwellers that day. They seemed human and hurt so I took them in."

"Why would you take in people that were trying to kill you?"

"Like you've never done it," I teased Alice.

"Let me guess what happens next. The Nega-dwellers tried to kill you in your sleep and your go-to guards saved you before you could scream."

"Yes, but there's more. I heard one of them say something. I don't remember it clearly, but it was something about needing me alive for the queen."

"I thought she would want you dead," said Rosalie. "Why did she want you alive?"

"I don't know. I use to think that she wanted to kill me herself, but now I think she needs me for something. While we were fighting Dark Fire, I was being choked by something and I swear my vision changed."

"What do you mean?" they asked at the same time.

"Well, when I was on the ground, I thought I saw something. I was in a dark, pulsing room full of people just looking at me. It was weird."

"I wonder if Carlisle has a book that could explain that."

"If he does, the Negaverse will want to steal it so we don't know what they know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We spent the morning looking through Carlisle's library. It was much larger than I had expected. The Volturi family was helping us look. The guard members were out of town on "business". I didn't anything after that. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting. They said that it had something to do with keeping Jasper away.

Carlisle had books dating back to Renaissance Period. He said some of them were his father's books. I was about to give up looking when I heard someone shouting.

"Carlisle, where did you get this book? It is a monstrosity!"

The book was thrown across the room near me. I picked up the book at stared at the pages. I knew this writing. This looked like it was a combination of Japanese and Thai.

"It's not a monstrosity. It's a journal. Based on the usage, it was kept by one of my guards. It's in the third entry."

"You understand what that says?"

"Yes. It's written in Lunarian. It's the language that we used on the moon. I can translate this into English. It might help me remember a thing or two."

"Bella-mama, are we going soon?"

"Sorry, Renesmee, I forgot about our trip. We'll go right now."

"Hold on, Bella," Alice demanded. "You're going shopping without me? Bella, that is a crime that I will not allow you to commit."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I couldn't stop Alice from coming along. She also insisted on taking her car because my truck would be an embarrassment. I didn't mind her car. She had my favorite songs in the player already.

On the way home, I closed my eyes. The whole day Alice dragged me and Nessie from store to store. She refused to leave without buying something. We had so many bags that I thought my arm fell off.

"Bella, don't fall asleep yet."

"I'm not sleeping, but I am tired. I finally have the feeling in my arm back.

"Well, I just had a black vision. Last time that happened, we fought Dark Fire. To be honest, I hope we never see her again."

"Careful. That's Rose-Oba you're talking about." (Note: "Oba" means Aunt)

Nessie had a habit of using Japanese words in ways like that. I guess all the cultures combined in the future.

In the middle of my thoughts, I felt the car swerve hard to the left. My head hit something cold, hard and smooth. I opened my eyes to see us turned around and staring at a crater.

"What just happened?" I asked in a daze.

"A ball of energy almost hit us. Bella, you're bleeding."

"It's nothing. I've been through worse."

I looked the side mirror. Past the cracked window I could see myself. I wasn't bleeding too badly.

"Bella-mama, you shouldn't change. Mother told me that if an injured senshi changes, they take a very dangerous risk. I think it's better for you to stay hidden."

I was too dizzy to argue. They changed and quickly got out of the car. I just sat there, feeling more tired by the minute. It bothered me that Sailor Shine and Sailor Time were fighting without me. I had more experience than them. I could just sit around and wait for them. I opened the car door with some difficulty. For some reason, I thought that the tree line would be safer than the car.

_At least I'll be able to hide when my spot gets destroyed._

The Yoma spotted me in the middle of my stumble. I barely made it to the trees. I went in a ways to make sure the Yoma couldn't get me easily. I set myself against a tree and slid down. I tilted my head to the right so there wouldn't be excess blood.

"My queen requires something from you."

I could feel there was a powerful Nega-dweller. I opened my eyes and moved my head to see who was in front of me. My vision was blurred. I could only see a figure in blue kneeling in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly.

"I am General Ros of the Dark Waters. I'm surprised you survived this long. Last time I was barely able to get anything from you. Well, anything that was still usable. I guess 150 years can change an ignorant princess."

"I'm not ignorant," I breathed. "I was never ignorant."

"My queen knows you quite well. She knows how ignorant you are. Stay still so I can heal you before my queen sees you."

My forehead started to tingle. It was a good tingle, but it felt cold.

"Get away from Bella-kun."

I closed my eyes again. This time because I was tired and couldn't fight it anymore. It felt as though I was falling into an abyss.

**AN: I will be going to a week-long camp today. Just thought you (the readers) should know. That is all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I had a déjà vu moment before I woke up. I could feel soft fabric under my hand, but what I was on was hard. I opened my eyes and breathed deeply. I saw a single pair of dark-gold eyes staring into mine.

"Hello, Bella. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did, but then I saw your face."

"Now I'm a believer!" someone shouted.

"Shut up, Emmett," we laughed.

I moved my hands to push myself up, but I felt dizzy and lowered my head back down. Edward looked at me with a sly smile. We both knew that I was at his mercy.

"So, what happened after I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Alice and Renesmee came in with you. You were bleeding badly. Carlisle bandaged your head and replaced the blood you lost. He also gave you some morphine."

"How's Nessie doing?"

"She's was worried, but Esme talked her into taking a nap. She was dreaming about her parents last time I checked. She thinks very highly of us."

"That makes sense. We are her parents," I tried to get up again. This time it worked. "What do you mean last time you checked?"

I tried to look at Edward, but I couldn't lift my head much.

"I can't read her mind either. It turns out she can show her thoughts by touch."

"She's really special then. I'm surprised she can transform at her age. Stella told me it's rare that a senshi can transform before their thirteenth year. My head hurts."

"That's because you sat up too soon," he said then chuckled. "Marcus is worried about you. He wants to know if he can come in."

"He should know that he can."

I leaned back and lifted my head. I smiled when I saw Edward's face. I looked over to see Marcus standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Marcus," I said as I adjusted myself.

Marcus came to sit by me. It was weird. Now that I knew he was my dad 6,000 years ago, it was a bit weird. He tried to be a bit fatherly, which was normal, I guess. It was quiet for a moment, until Edward spoke up.

"Carlisle wants to talk to me. Do you think you'll be okay, Bella?"

He didn't wait for my answer. He just left me with Marcus. Once again, it was quiet. This time the silence was more awkward. In an attempt to make things less awkward, I shifted so I was leaning on him. I could feel him inhaling to ask something.

"Why don't I remember?"

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Why do you remember me, but I don't remember you at all?'" he asked again.

"To be honest, I don't remember being a princess. I just remember bits and pieces. It'll be a while before I remember everything and even longer if I become a vampire."

"What do you mean by 'if'? You _will_ become a vampire. Our law states 'if a human becomes aware of the existence of vampires, the vampire at fault is responsible for silencing that human, one way or another.'" Marcus leaned me against the couch so he could stand. "You are the last connection I have to my wife. Past life or now, you are my daughter. I will take care of you when you become a vampire."

I jumped up when he said that. My head was throbbing. I guess I got up too fast.

"When you were my father, you never forced me into things like this. You never made me feel like I had no choice. I remember that you said that there is _always_ another choice," I said in disgust.

"Bella," Edward was standing at the doorway with Nessie. "Charlie just called. He wants you home."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nessie woke up when we were almost home. She was a pretty sound sleeper.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie smiled. "That present I bought you is ready."

He pulled out a small box from behind him and gave it to me. I opened it to find a silver star necklace. As soon as I opened it, the Stella-head started beeping. Charlie started looking outside.

"What is that?"

"Hey, Dad," I said quickly. "Isn't there a game on right now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks, Bells."

Charlie turned away to the T.V. It was like he forgot about the noise the Stella-head was making. It was sort of weird.

"Come on, Renesmee. Let's talk in my room," I whispered.

Once we were in my room, I opened my window so the Stella-head could get in.

"Why did she start beeping like that, Nessie?"

"Sorry, Bella-mama, but Stella-T can tell when there's dark energy around. If I get too close to it, I can get really sick."

_So that's what it's called._

"Perhaps we should analyze your new necklace," Stella stated. "Stella-T's alarm did go off when she saw it."

"Oh, alright," I sighed and handed her the box. "I have to go blow off some steam. I'm still mad at Marcus."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Star Blast!" I shouted.

The tree I aimed at was completely vaporized. My powers have been getting stronger since I met Edward.

"If my powers grow too strong, I'll have no control," I whispered to myself.

"What a shame. Perhaps you need more practice with your powers."

I turned around to find Aro.

"Leave!" I shouted. "I don't want to deal with you!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Aro."

The Aro-clone started rippling and turning red. It dripped onto the forest floor and came back up as a red, girl-like blob. Her "legs" burrowed into the ground. Four tentacles came out next to me. Each tentacle grabbed my wrists and ankles. I was pinned.

"Time for you to meet your maker!"

I had no powers to stop her. This was one of the few times I was truly scared of a Yoma. The gem on my tiara started to glow white. Soon, I felt warm and light. It was like I was floating. It was nice, until my forehead started burning, but it didn't hurt. It felt nice. In a split second I became Princess Serenity.

"Hello, Serenity," a soothing voice called.

Once the light dimmed, I saw the pillars of the Royal Palace on the moon. In front of me was a white-hair woman with a similar star mark as me.

"Mother, what has happened?" I asked.

"Jellax scared you and so your powers brought you here so that I give you this."

Queen Serenity showed me her hands. Between them was the Imperial Silver Crystal. I held up my locket. I knew she was going to give me a power up for my new powers. The powers of the crystal went into my locket and it glowed. My locket was now a sliver moon inside a golden star.

"It is time for me to go," she said as she turned.

"Wait, what do I say to transform?"

She turned her head to me with a kind smile.

"Just say, 'Light Crystal Power, Make Up'," with that she was gone.

"I promise, Mother, I'll make you proud. Light Crystal Power, Make Up!"

I was back in the forest in the same way I left. The Yoma –Jellax as Queen Serenity called her –was against a tree. She tried to come after me again, but this time I wasn't scared. My forehead burned and I could feel energy building behind it.

"Star Beam, Smash!"

The built-up energy came out all at once and Jellax was gone. She was probably disintegrated by my new power. I had to tell Stella what I saw.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What do you mean you saw Queen Serenity?! How could you have seen the Queen?"

I would expect nothing less from Stella.

"Maybe she's still around. It was her body that got tired, after all. You said so yourself."

I think Stella was getting worked up. She sighed loudly and started breathing.

"Alright, what happened?"

"She used the Silver Crystal and gave me a new power. I haven't had a chance to see what changes it made to my uniform."

"Well, after fighting with Marcus, seeing the Queen, gaining new powers and fighting a slightly more powerful Yoma, you must be tired."

It's true I was a bit tired, but it wasn't anything to worry about. This was normal for someone my age.

"Not really. Besides, I have to make dinner."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"This is really good, Bella."

"Thanks, Dad. By the way, where did you find that necklace you gave me?"

"Nowhere special. I was going to get some bullets and I saw it in a window. Just thought you might like it."

"What was the name of the store?"

"I think was the Masama Reganto Jewelry Store."

"I've never heard of it before," I stated.

"I'm not surprised. It just opened last week."

"Bella, can we go there tomorrow?" Nessie winked.

"After school, Nessie. Tomorrow's Monday."

We ate in silence after that.

**(AN) A few chapters ago, someone asked me "Why Bella is calling Queen Serenity and Marcus her parents even though she is Charlie and Renee's daughter NOW?" Here's the Answer from Sailor Light:**

**S. Light : Think of it this way; you were a foster child from when you were 10. You would think of your foster parents as your parents AND you still know your real parents. The principle is basically the same when you know that I remember a few lives.**

**Rosey (Me): I don't control everything she says, but I like how she put it. I hope she still feels that way when she finds out Marcus killed her before.**

**S. Light : He did what?!**

**Rosey: This is why I don't always talk with my characters like this. Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I was outside in a sunny garden picking flowers. I looked up and saw…Earth and stars. I must have been on the Moon.

_I remember now. This was the day my Moon Guard started acting weird._

I smiled involuntarily and looked back to the flowers. In my lap were many flowers all weaved together making a crown of flowers. I heard my guard straighten up. I looked up, but I saw nothing. What was he shifting for? I looked back to the flower ring in my lap.

"Mother will love these flowers," I giggled.

Suddenly, the world started to crumble away. I tried to back away from the crumbling parts in front of me, but the world behind me was crumbling too. Everywhere I turned, I was a step away from darkness.

"Everything has crumbled into nothing. Mother, is this the future you want me to stop?"

I looked down as my little square and fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH–"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– };- –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up screaming and sweating. The last time this happened was when I was ten.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Charlie barged in.

"Nothing, Dad. Just a bad dream. Where's Renesmee?"

"She's downstairs, still sleeping."

"She's a pretty heavy sleeper then, huh? Sorry to wake you up, Dad."

After Charlie left, I went over to my desk to translate more of that book. The first entry was about how my guard couldn't believe that he was picked to be my guard. It also mentioned a school.

_I wonder if I tried to masquerade as a student there._

I continued working on the journal and got to the third entry.

"The small queen out the flower entirety sun. That character next to "flower" means garden, so he means 'The princess was in the garden all day.'" Thinking aloud helped me.

I remembered how complex Lunarian was: three forms, dots and lines, and you couldn't just make a new word. I continued the Journal until I found something unsettling.

"Think saw black moving shade along to princess. A dark shadow?"

I've seen dark shadows around every Yoma and people under the Negaverse's influence had a dark shadow, too. Though not as dark as a "true" Yoma. Also, he used the character for the evil kind of dark. It probably scared him and he got confused. It happened to me when I got my powers this life. Now I look back and laugh at it.

I was translating the fourth entry when I realized I had to get ready and drop off Renesmee. Whoever this guy was he was really in love with his job. I quickly got ready and put Renesmee in my truck. It was sunny out today. I knew Edward wasn't going to be at school because of how sunny it was.

"Did Edward-papa tell you yet?" Renesmee

"Tell me what?"

"Why he can't go in sunlight?"

"No, not yet."

I dropped Renesmee of and got to school early. I started thinking about my dream and that entry. They were almost the same; in the Royal Garden, a dark shadow. Having the dream before translating the entry was the kicker. It looks like I have to protect the Earth until Endymion wakes up.

It was weird to think of it that way. Edward was Endymion, but the Endymion part was still asleep somewhere in Edward. I guess it's the same way with me.

_The Serenity part of me is still waking up. When I'm fully awake, I'll remember all my lives and bring about the New Era that Mother always talked about._

Knocking on my window snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Bella, did you sleep last night?" Mike laughed.

I opened my door with a smile and headed for the usual hang out spot.

"I slept fine, Mike."

"Are you sure? I thought you might have had a nightmare, or something."

I looked back at him. I never told him about the nightmares. I never told anyone about the nightmares. I used my powers to see his light. His glow was darker than normal. He was being controlled by the Negaverse.

"Yes, I'm fine. By the way, I met someone you might now. Her name is Jellax."

Mike started laughing darkly. He must be under they complete control.

"I knew you'd figure it out," he laughed.

"Who are you really?" I commanded.

"You still don't know? I should expect that from you. You always were a little slow."

"This is what I hate. I ask for a straight answer and I get riddles."

"I must have possessed someone important to get this reaction. To answer your question, I am Princess Ankoku, Queen of the Negaverse. That foolish mistake you made all those years ago will finally be paid for with your own life!"

"Leave my friends out of this. You've been at this for over 6,000 years and I think it's time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more. Which is why I'm going to give you this helpful tip: Your family is more vulnerable when a storm is near."

I saw the shadow leave Mike and move to the forest. I caught Mike as he keeled over. I couldn't believe Mike was possessed by the Nega-Queen.

_She must be powerful than I thought. This changes things._

I heard Mike groan. I couldn't chase her now. Mike would suspect something.

"What just happened?" he groaned.

"A monster attacked us. He took something from you just before Sailor Light blasted it. She grabbed whatever it was and gave it back. It was cool."

"Oh, okay. Hang on, Sailor Light was here? Dang it! I wanted to ask her out."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mike, you should really hold on. Sailor Light is a busy girl. If she goes on a date with you, it won't be very fun."

He just looked at me, but then started laughing too. I stopped to take a breath when I saw Jackie and Jade. I had to tell them about tonight. I gave Mike an excuse and quickly walked over to them.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, the Negaverse started a store called Masama Reganto Jewelry Store. I just got a pendent from them as a gift."

"Sounds like they know who you are," Jackie said monotonously.

"Whatever the case is, Renesmee and I are going to check it out tonight. Want to join?"

"Let's hope there's something that leads us somewhere," said Jackie.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After school, I called Alice and Rosalie. They were coming right after closing hours. I sat in the car while Jackie and Renesmee went inside. I worried about Renesmee going in. Even if she was with Jackie, it was still nerve-racking.

"You shouldn't be so worried, Bella. They're just browsing."

"I know, but I sent my daughter into the lion's den. It's nerve-racking."

Jade kept trying to calm me down until Renesmee came out. She hopped in the car and Jackie drove around the corner. We had to wait for the store to close before we took a real look at it. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. It was Rosalie and Alice with their pens at the ready. Everyone got out.

"Let's go see what's really happening at the Masama Reganto. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Fire Power, Make Up!"

"Time Power, Make Up!"

"Shine Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Light Crystal Power, Make Up!"

We were at the front of the store. Even though it was long past working hours, the doors slide open to invite us in. With me in the lead, I guided my team in.

It was dark in the store, but we could still see. I looked at the jewelry, but none of it was pretty enough to be worked up about. Everything was dull and lifeless.

"Light-sensei, the jewelry didn't look like this when I came in. It was shiny and pretty."

I took another look around. There was no one else in here, but I had this weird feeling. Suddenly, the Imperial Silver Crystal started pulling me from inside my locket. It pulled me to a covered case. Before I could pull it off, something attacked me from the side.

"Light-sensei!"

I looked up to see a dark tentacle snaking back into the shadows. I looked deeper and saw a woman. I thought she was in her 90s from all her wrinkles.

"Welcome, my little scouts, to your demise," she smiled as her hair shot at me again.

I barely rolled out of the way. The cabinet behind me became skewered by the woman's hair. She wasn't human.

"Don't go easy on her!"

"Fireball Charge!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

Shine came over to help me up. She was surprisingly strong for a girl her age. Once I was on my knee, I noticed that she looked tired. Maybe even a little weak…

I looked back at that covered display. We were so close to it and Renesmee said she had a bad reaction to dark energy. I reached for the cover and pulled it off. There was a crystal that resembled the Silver Crystal, but this jewel was dark.

"The Black Crystal," I breathed.

I thought it was a myth, but I knew how to deal with this. I grabbed Shine and told Neptune to get far away. The rest of us had to lure the Yoma away from the store.

"You couldn't catch us if you tried!" I taunted.

"Is that a fact?" She said angrily.

"Light, what are you doing?" Fire whisper-shouted at me.

"I have an idea, but we need to make it mad first."

"Got it," Time said. "Hey, Yoma! You're mama's so ugly, oh wait. She can't be uglier that you!"

"What, you didn't make the cut for a 'Silent Hill' monster and this is the best you can do?!" Fire shouted.

Then it was my turn.

"Were you sad because you were the ugliest in Fatal Frame?!"

That did it. Her hair looked like it was fire, if it wasn't blacker than night. I started running and the girl followed me. This one was the strongest enemy we've faced yet. It shot fire and ice balls at us. Sailor Fire didn't mind the fireballs since it made her stronger. She must have been onto my plan since she wasn't attacking yet.

I looked back at the Yoma. It looked like it was getting weaker, but it wasn't weak enough. The yoma's eyes shined red.

"Ha! You're all weak," she giggled.

_You don't know how wrong you are,_ I thought. "A few more feet, girls. Just hang in there!"

The yoma snapped her fingers and ice blue flames roared to life around us.

"You should know better than to trap the Princess of Mars in a ring of fire!"

The yoma giggled maniacally "This fire drains energy, hot head."

"We'll see about that! Fire...Charge!" Fire's ball appeared, but then dissipated before she could fire it. We couldn't believe it.

"Let me try. Chronos...Typhoon." The same thing happened.

The Yoma cackled like a maniac. "I told you, it drains energy. In fact, it'll be perfect for the Negaverse. Go ahead and attack to your heart's content."

There wasn't going to be a way out because they knew our attacks. I couldn't give up, but I felt there wasn't anything else left to do. I feel to my knees and hung my head.

"_That is so unlike you. You normally fight until you die. This is hardly fun at all."_

"Little Sugar...Heart, Attack!"

A small ray of hearts came from nowhere and knocked the Yoma down. Within a few seconds, the ice cold fire died.

"Sailor Light, finish this!"

I nodded and got out my rod. Power from the Silver Crystal fused with it for my new attack.

"Light Spiral...Crystal Heart!"

From the center of my rod's head, a beam came out and the Yoma screamed. Through the brightness, I saw that it's skin peeled off and the dark figure underneath vanished. Sailor Shine jumped down from the building she was on and hugged me.

"That was great, Light-sensei."

"Thanks, Shine. We should go back and make sure there wasn't anyone else there."

We went back and found the real owner. Someone stole her identity and opened the shop without her. She decided to keep the name and continue business. We went home after that.

_If they want to up their game, then so will we. We won't lose our home again._

**Special thanks to ****jpapineau2010 for helping with the chapter. Love ya!**


End file.
